Take me to Extreme Measures
by Soccerpup17
Summary: I've been told that boys are better than girls. But that's not really true, is it? I can prove it. When they cut the girls soccer team from money issues, I went to try out for the boys team. Guess girls can't try out. So I now go to another school. But I changed my appearance. I'm a boy. Only Chris knows my secret. If you see 6 on the field, that's me. Six Prior brother of Tris.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Month Ago

I'm getting ready for soccer tryouts for school. I throw on black shorts and a white muscle

T-shirt. I put on my black socks and slide in my shin guards. I grab my water and ball and head out of the locker room. I hear other girls trailing behind me.

"Hey Coach Erin, ready for another great year?" I ask. She looks up from her desk with a sad smile.

"Sorry Tris, I have some news I need to share with you guys."

"What is it?" I ask. I hear whispering behind me. I was the captain every year since the start of college, so I talk for the team and they let me.

"The girls soccer team has been cut." She says.

"What?! That's not fair. That's all I have. I got here on a scholarship. That's the only reason why I am here. What about the guys team?"

"They get to stay because they apparently bring in more money than we do."

"That is so not true. We bring in the same amount if not more, right girls?"

"Yeah!" They cheer.

I walk out of her office and head toward the guys coach. I know that I'm not going to get the girls team back. So I might as well tryout for the guys team.

"Hey, Coach Black?" I say a I walk up to him.

"What do you want Prior?" I have never been on good terms with him. He's just always hated me and I don't know why.

"I'd like to tryout for the boys team." I say.

"Ha, like coach would let you. Why would we have a girl play on the boys team. Haha. Just cause your stupid team gets cut doesn't mean you can ruin our chances at getting first in the championship. Especially when we finally beat Dauntless." That's Robert. People see him as a nice, selfless boy. But he's not. He's too happy for his own good. But he can also have a temper when we talk about soccer. He would have transferred to Amity if it wasn't that his father was the coach. I just ignore him and turn back to coach.

"I don't care what you want to do, I'm not having a girl play on my team. Your not good enough anyway. All of these guys are better than you." He reasons. But it's not good enough.

"You know that's not true coach. I am way better than some of those guys out there. Why won't you just give me a chance? At Least let me tryout. Then you choose if I'm on the team or not."

"No, I will allow no girls to join the team what's so ever so there is no point in trying out. Now leave so I can get on with my practice with any distractions."

I walk away and when I'm far enough distance away from the field, I start to run to my room. I pack up and get ready to leave. My roommate, Susan, walks in and looks at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving for Dauntless. They wanted me to join there team before. I know the offer still stands." I leave before I can hear her say another word. I put the stuff in my car and head out of the school. I head over to my friend Christina's house. We go up to her room where I tell her the problem.

"You better come to Dauntless. You can play soccer there with the girls team. I can cheer you on." She says.

"I know but I want to show the guys that a girl can play on a guys team." She thinks for a second before jumping up and down.

"Play on the boys team at Dauntless."

"They wouldn't let me tryout because I'm a girl. That's the problem."

"What if you were a guy." She smirks. I stare at her confused.

"What?"

"Fashion is my thing. This would be an awesome challenge. I can turn you into a guy and you can pretend to be a guy. You'll be good at it too. You act like a guy all the time."

"How would you so that?"

"Leave it to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is my first day at Dauntless. I got a scholarship there by using the paper I got sent in the mail a few weeks ago. I just changed the name and said I was male. Christina did a good job. I actually look like a dude. My new name is Six. That is how many goals I scored in one game. But it was against girls and it was an okay team. Yet no one else was able to score. The dorms in Dauntless have Four bedrooms, a big living area, and a kitchen. So I have three roommates. It's way different from Abnegation. You had a room with two beds and a mini fridge. You had to go to the cafeteria to cook food. I only went to Abnegation for my parents. Otherwise I would've ran to Dauntless at my first chance. I park in the parking lot of Dauntless and run in to my dorm with as many bags as I can carry. I run outside again and bring in the rest of the bags. I see my three roommates and in the living room and my stuff gone.

"We threw your stuff in your room. It's the second room on the right side of the hallway." One guys says reading my mind.

"Thanks." I say in a guy voice. It's not bad actually. I take my things to my room and start to unpack. I put all of my girly stuff in the back of the closet that I have. Then I put my guy clothes in front. I place everything that would be in the bathroom on my nightstand.

I grab the bag of food I brought for the fridge and take it to the kitchen. I throw everything in its place and walk out with a bag of chips. I head towards the living room to see the guys watching a movie. I sit on one of the chairs and lean back.

"Oh my god. Where did you get the food?" One guy asks. He has dark skin and brown eyes and is pretty tall. He's actually pretty cute. But I'm a guy now so I have to throw those thoughts away.

"Kitchen. I brought tons of food." The guys sprint for the kitchen and come back with food.

"I'm Uriah." He says. He the one who spoke earlier. "And you are?"

"Six." I reply.

"Cool, This is Zeke, my older stupid brother." He points to the guy that looks similar to him but smaller and buffer. "And this is Four." I turn to look at the other guy. He's hot. But I'm a guy. And even if I were a girl, he still wouldn't want me. He has tan skin, brown almost black hair and dark blue eyes that can pull you right in. Those eyes are gorgeous. I look away and turn back to the movie.

"Is this your first year of college?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, what about you guys?"

"Four and I are juniors and Uriah is a freshman too."

"Cool" we watch the movie in silence and at scary points I jump and Uriah screams. Then we laugh. That's how the night ends. I finally go to bed and sleep so I'm ready for soccer tryouts tomorrow.

-Page Break-

Because it was the first day of classes, we hardly did anything. They went over the rules of the class and we met our teachers. I really liked Tori. She is the art teacher. But Jeanine Mathews was annoying. She got mad at everything you do. She's the science teacher. Uriah and I were talking about soccer tryouts before class and she yelled at us to be quiet saying she was ready to teach. But then she didn't teach for another 10 minute. I mean like, what the hell?

I go back to the apartment and throw on black shorts and a black T-shirt. I put on my socks and slides but I bring everything else.

When I get to the field, I notice I am the first one there. I put my cleats on and start to stretch so I can shoot on net. Because I'm small, I've never had a really strong foot. So I've worked out since middle school to fix that problem. This caused my strike to be twice as hard as some of the guys from Abnegation. I've also worked on my accuracy a lot as well. In high school, I would ask Christina to come over to help me practice. She would always complain but she ended up helping me more than you think. And all she did was sit there and call out top or bottom, and left or right. I figured out myself how to shoot the ball right where I wanted it. My dad would come out and help too like throwing the ball in the air so I would volley it. I wonder if they know that I switched schools. Probably not. I don't know if I should tell them.

These memories run through my head as I set the ball down on the 18'. Luckily I don't think anyone else showed up yet. I probably looked stupid just standing in front of the ball staring ahead. Whatever. I take a few steps back moving a little toward the left side because I am right footed. I can shoot well with my left foot too but right is better. Some would call me ambidextrous since I use both feet often. I look at the net. Top right. I take a shot and follow through hitting just between the right post and the crossbar. Perfect.

"Hey nice shot." Someone behind me says. Four.

"Tha- thanks." I say clearing my voice so I sound like a guy.

"Where do you play?"

"Usually midfield but I can play anywhere. You?"

"Striker."

"What about the other guys?"

"We play a 4-4-2. Al is keeper. Uriah, Will, Gabe, and Drew are defense with Uriah and Will as the centers. Peter, Edward, Zeke, and you are trying out for midfield. You and Zeke would be in the middle, and Peter and Edward would be wings. Then Eric and I would be up top as strikers. There are some other newbies though and some older Dauntless that I still don't know the names of. Oh and I'm captain, so you have to make a good impression on me too. But by the looks of it I think your good."

"Thanks. That helps."

"Yup, now let me see more shots."

"Okay."

He calls where to shoot the ball and I aim there every time. I only miss once but it wasn't that bad. He then throws the ball for me to volley. This is just like what I do at home. I do better than I've ever done. I don't know why though. I'm doing the same thing that I always do. It's like Four gives mea good vibe and it comforts me. With him here I seem to do better. We do this for about 10 minutes and everyone shows up. Amar is the coach and has been coach for a few years now. Four says he's the best coach he's every had. Apparently I was 20 minutes early and Four was 15. At least I got to show him what I got.

We go through stretches and then shoot again. After that we have a juggling contest. I have been able to juggle over 200 juggles since I was 13. This was easy. We had 3 tries to get as high as we could. I got 76 on my first try and didn't do anymore seeing as most people were getting in the fifties. And I didn't want to tire myself out. He picked the top five to move on. Four had 91, Eric had 87, Zeke had 84, I had 76, and Peter had 72. He was then going to pick the top two to move on to see who the best was. We had two tries. I lift the ball off my foot and count in my head. I become mesmerized in the ball that I forget where I am just me and the ball. I use my feet, knees, head and chest. 150, 151, 152, 153, 15-.

"Yo you can stop now you made it to the next round." Peter yells. I look around to see everyone gaping at me. Oops. Only Four and I are left. He got 115. Now it's between me and him. We start off at the same pace but I hear him speed up after 105. Normally I would go faster too and have a race back and forth. But I think he's trying to trick me into messing up. I stay at my own pace. I took at test to find out what school would fit me best in the community. I got Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless. Divergent. I meant that my mind works in different ways and I can outsmart people with my Erudite in me. It works right now. I notice that because Four went faster he couldn't really slow down. That caused him to mess up. I keep going making sure to at least pass him. I don't know what he got and but everyone seems to know what I got as they are counting out loud.

"120,121,122,123,124,125,126,127,128,129,130,131." I keep going and block them out. If I pay attention to them I will definitely mess up. But I still count in my head 140...150...160...170...175,176,177,178,179,180,182,182. I drop the ball when my foot becomes too tired to continue. Every one gapes between me and Four. Everyone knows I got 182. So how many did Four get when he was going too fast for us to count?

"179."

I beat him. I beat the captain. Awesome. We continue practice by scrimmaging and then Amar tells us to go to the showers. Obviously I don't. I grab my bag throwing in my cleats and shin guards and sliding on my slides. I walk back to my room and get a shower. When I finish I go to the kitchen and grab some pirogies out of the freezer. I beat up the water and wait for it to boil. When it does, I plop the pirogies in and wait for them to be done. I put them on a plate and walk to the living room. I turn on the tv and eat my pirogies. Leaving some for the guys. As if on cue Uriah runs in.

"I smell pirogies!"

"Kitchen."

"Yay!" He screams running into the kitchen and coming back with a bug plateful. I'm glad I made the entire bag.

Zeke comes in followed by Four.

"Did I hear you say pirogies?" Zeke asks.

"Yup." He runs in and comes back with a plateful as well.

Four shakes his head in disbelief and I laugh. He goes in and comes back with less than them but more than me.

"These are amazing, can you cook for us all the time?" Uriah says. Everyone nods.

"Sure, why not." I reply. They cheer and I laugh.

"You know, great job today, Six. Nobody has ever beaten me in juggling before." Four says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sped up and usually they would go faster too but you didn't. I usually like to mess people up and see what they do. You stayed at the same pace to win. But don't think you will win next time. I won't loose twice."

"Thanks. Your on Four. Next time we will see who wins."

"Yes we shall see."

I've never had a tryout like this. I'm glad they cut the girls team. I never would've been able to come to Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about not updating yesterday. I had no time to write. I had so much going on yesterday. To start, I had an awesome track meet. I won the 75m. dash and we won relays. I made 4'4 on high jump. I almost had 4'6 but my foot hit it. So technically I made it over. So my school's girls track team won but the guys lost which sucks. I also had soccer practice and homework to do. So thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and, favorites. Here's the next chapter, Asher.**

Chapter 3

Tonight, Zeke promised to have me meet his friends. He says they are coming over soon. He mentioned something about truth or dare and some other games. I try to find cool clothes to wear in front of his friends. Apparently there girls. I throw on some boxers and make to stuff it to look like a guy. I throw on a skinny but baggy pair of jeans. I fix the wrap that is wrapped around my chest and torso. It helps that I've never had big breasts. Then I put a Black T-shirt over top followed by a dark blue under armor sweatshirt. I look in the mirror and fix my wig. It's my hair color and its long hair for guys but between medium and short length for a girl. This is just in case a piece falls out or something. I was tempted to cut it but I don't know where to get it cut and if someone sees Tris, then they might get suspicious that we have the same hair my door and toward the living room.

Just as I enter, the front door opens revealing three girls, Christina, and Will and Al from soccer. I look at Christina with shock and once she sees me her eyes get wide. I pull out my phone and start to text her.

_Me: I didn't know you were coming?_

_Chris: I didn't know either. The girls said we were having our annual first day of school party at Zeke's. I had no idea you roomed with them._

_Me: well I do. Now we don't know each other. _

_Chris: agreed_

I put my phone back in my pocket and look up to catch the girls stares.

"So ladies, this is Six, Six, this is Christina, Shauna, my girlfriend, Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, and Lynn, Shauna's sister." Zeke says pointing to each of them. Shauna is pretty with blonde hair and brown eyes. Marlene is also pretty with brown hair and brown eyes. Lynn has a shaved head with brown eyes. She would be really pretty if not for the shaved head and intimidating appearance. We say our hellos and everyone sits in a spot on the couch and chairs. I grab the good chair before anyone else can and I hear groans around the room.

"How do you always get the chair before anyone else, Six?" Uriah groans. "It's not fair."

"Yes it is. Im just too fast for you." I say.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Zeke says.

"Would you rather!" Chris screams.

"Shit Chrsitina, you don't have to yell." I say making everyone laugh.

"Ok I go first since I'm the best here." Zeke says. "Six, since you new here, would you rather run to Eric and Peter's room and do something to piss them off or eat a sandwich Uriah makes?"

"Sorry Uri, I don't trust you, I'd rather piss off Eric and Peter." Everyone starts to laugh. "What?"

"You have to do the would you rather." Marlene says.

"Shit, are you fuckin serious?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yells.

"Okay whose coming?" I say.

"Wow he's actually gonna do it" I hear Uriah whisper to Four.

"I will." Christina yells.

"Me too!" Zeke and Uriah scream.

So Zeke, Uriah, Chris and I wonder the around. Zeke says he knows where he's going but I'm pretty sure he's lost. Uriah on the other hand is knocking on every door to find them. I take out my phone and call the less stupid guy I know.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Four, what number are we looking for."_

_"592."_

_"K, got it, thanks."_

_"Yup just make sure you take a video._

_"Got it bye."_

_"Bye!"_

I hang up and look for the door. _587, 588, 589, 590, 591, and 592._ I give Chris my phone and she sets everything up. She shoves the guys to the ground, behind the bushes and lays on her back with the phone out. She points to me and I walk up to the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Pizza delivery!" I scream.

"Guys it's here, Drew get the door!"

Drew opens the door and I punch him in the face knocking him out. Then I walk over to the couch and sit down. I made sure the door was open so Chris could see inside. I just sit there as they yell at me. Lots of curse words are thrown. Then when the time is right, I get up and walk out the door.

"Shut the fuck up losers!" I scream and slam the door shut.

Everyone's laughing and running away. I open the door and run inside. I shove Uriah off the chair and sit down. We show the the video and everyone's cracking up.

"Four, would you rather shove ice down your pants or get kicked there by Zeke?" I say throwing a smile to Zeke. He smiles back.

"Zeke." He says. _Wow!_ "Zeke is too weak to do damage." That makes me laugh.

Zeke kicks Four really hard and he falls down yelling. I laugh harder until I'm on the ground also.

"Okay. This is for everyone, even me. Would you rather dress as the opposite sex and go to a party or have Uriah and Zeke cook us something to eat?"

"Opposite sex." Everyone yells and soon laughs. _How is this supposed to work?_

I run to my room and go to the back of the closet and take out my female clothes. I get dressed in skinny jeans, heels, put in earrings, gold necklace, and a tight black shirt. Then I take off my wig and and brush my hair. I add make up and come out.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh my god, you look like Tris." Christina says.

"Whose Tris." Four asks.

"My twin sister." I say in my real voice. Everyone laughs and Chris shows them a picture of Tris or really me.

"Wow you guys are like identical." Four days and everyone nods.

"I've been waiting for this day. I have female clothes in the back of my closet." Everyone runs to my room to get changed and they come out looking so stupid. I look the best. Probably because I'm really a good.

"Now let's head to the party!" I scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating. I have had soo much soccer lately. So I wasn't able to write anything at all. I've had good ideas but if you guys have any ideas, put it in the comments. This goes for all of my stories but make sure to comment in that specific story. I have good news for you. Track ended at school on Thursday so that means no practice and more writing for you guys. Thanks for the reviews and comments, Asher.**

**Just learned how to do that! Haha.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

Six's Point of View:

I hop out of the car and enter the party. Ever since I told them I had a twin and I dressed up like this, it's as though they are a little suspicious. But they don't even know what the are suspicious of. It's like they know I'm up to something. Maybe I should trust them and tell them. But what if they don't understand or think I'm stupid or something. I guess they will find out after the Abnegation game. That is if I make the team.

I put my hand on the doorknob. I don't even know whose party it is. I think Zeke just got a text from a friend and decided we should go. As I swing open, I almost fall back from the blast of the music and drinks. At least we're in college. Otherwise, we'd be drinking illegally. That would not be good for me. I don't even drink anyway. It wasn't allowed at Abnegation and I'm still underage. I'm not going to drink but I still don't want to be at a party where we could get in trouble.

I step through the door and have no idea what to do. This is my first college party. I wait for the rest of them and we head toward the living room, which is now a dance floor. The couches are pushed back against the wall. The coffee table is filled with computer equipment and the speakers. And the tv is on but it is connected to the computer stuff. They currently have music on but by the looks of it, they are about to start karaoke. I assume the words are going to be on the tv. I'm proven correct when the lyrics come on the screen and Zeke, who I thought was by my side, is up in the front of the crowd but the tv singing Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. Everyone is cracking up just because of his appearance. He's actually doing a good job with the singing. Probably because he hasn't had a drink yet.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
(I'll send you to me without wings)  
Incase God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want this world to make things right  
Cause it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Now who does he think he is  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys _

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand oh)_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_(They say) I only think in form of crunching numbers  
Collecting page six numbers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes__  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood_

_Whoa__ One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night (oh), yeah, (oh) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time (one night and one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter (oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (one night and one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
See he tastes like you only sweeter (oh)_

I clap along with everyone else, that was great. I see Eric get up in front of everyone. _Oh, it's his party. How did I not notice that it was the same place? So if Zeke does't like Eric why would he invite him and us._

"Ok, new freshman just came into college, right. And I know the ones trying out for soccer came to this party. That's why you're all here. Well, soccer initiates, you need to have your initiation. We all did it. Zeke just demonstrated what you guys have to do. So whose going first?" Eric says. His voice sounds sickly sweet. He stares at us, waiting for an answer. He just wants to embarrass us. Well, he's not going to embarrass me. I stomp up to Eric, grab the microphone and walk over to the computer. At first no one really knows who I am. Doesn't matter to me. I think of a song and type it in. I might as well go with the style Zeke chose.

"Hey its Six." I say in my guy voice. "You probably wonder why some of us are dressed as the opposite sex. Well, Zeke decided to give us a dare, and this is it. I guess having a twin sister rocks cause I look good." Everyone laughs. "Here's I Write Sins Not Tragedies By Panic! at the Disco."

_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding, says the bridesmaid to the waiter  
And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore_

_I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door  
No, its much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense poise and rationality_

_I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door  
No, its much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of_

_Oh, well in fact  
We'll I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically our marriage I saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne_

_Oh, well in fact  
We'll I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically our marriage I saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door  
No, its much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense poise and rationality_

_I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door  
No, its much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense poise and rationality_

_Again_

_I chime in with a_

_Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door  
No, its much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense poise and rationality_

_I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door  
No, its much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense poise and rationality_

_Again_

People look at me like I'm crazy when I finish. Then the clapping starts slowly then increases and I hear whistling. I look around the room and my eyes stop on Four. He looks at me with curiosity. He knows somethings up. I'll have to tell him sooner or later. I just don't know how. I mean what do you say? Hey, I've been dressing as a guy so I could make the team and show Abnegation. Then where would that get me. He would probably laugh and I would be like, I have the boobs to prove it. Uhh, no. I still have a fear of intimacy. _Oh shit, what am I gonna do?_

I walk from the stage and Uriah takes my place. I tune him out but I still hear it in the background. He's singing Hall of Fame by The Script. He's not a good singer. I go into the kitchen grab a soda and sit down on the counter. I wonder how fun it would be to hang out with the gang if I was who I really am. That's when I get an idea. I'll need Christina's help. And it's only one word, Tris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so yesterday, I typed the chapter only to have the page reload as I was typing. So everything deleted. I was almost done and I just didn't feel like doing it again. So I'm doing it now. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but that's because school just ended on June 19th. So while most people were out of school, I wasn't. Plus, I have a ton of sports going on. I have summer league on Mondays and I ref on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. And then my family is always doing stuff on the weekend. BUt now that there is no school, I will hopefully be updatin every week. Thanks for your support, Asher.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, let me know. I will try to put it in. **

Chapter 5  
Four's Point of View:

As Six was singing, I felt like there was more than he was telling. He looks exactly like his twin sister, Tris. I feel like he has a big secret. Some days, it looks like he's scared to do something with us, but then he goes and is the first person to dress as the opposite sex. He is starting to confuse me, a lot. I really want tio meet his sister though. If she's Christina's best friend, she has to be fun right. I wonder why she doesn't go to Dauntless. I bet she would be someone fun to add to the group, especially if she is like her brother.

Six finishes the song and Uriah goes up next. After that, we stay a bit longer but soon decide to leave. When we get to our room, I get out of the girly clothes and put on some black and red plaid pajama pants and a black T-shirt. I walk in and lay on the couch. Then the rest of the guys come out except Six. He always takes longer to get dressed. He soon comes out followed by Christina. Then the rest of the girls come out.

"Do you guys just want to watch a movie instead of truth or dare?" I ask. They all say some sort of yes so I walk over to the tv and look through the movies. Before I find one, I hear Six jump up and run to his room, I look at the group and we all exchange weird glanes and look at the door until it swings open and Six appears with a movie. He throws me the movie and I look at the cover laughing. I put the movie in and wait for it to load.

"What movie is it?" Uriah asks.  
"22 Jump Street!" Six and I yell.

Everyone laughs and I hit play. We watch the movie, cracking up when Channing Tatum, who is laughing, yells, "Schmidt fucked the captains daughter." over and over and over again. That has got to be my favorite part. The movie ends an evryone decides to stay where they are to sleep. So whoever is on the floor is staying on the floor. Six jumps up and shoves Uriah out of the reclining chair and takes the blanket from the back. I get up and give death glares to everyone so they know what will happen if they try to teel my seat. I grab my pillow and blanket from my bed and go to sleep.

I wake up early to the sound of a blender. I look at the clock and remember that we have soccer today. Six isn't on the chair so I assume he is using the blender. I go into the kitchen and see hat he made one for everyone. I grab one and thank him and head off to my room. I get dressed in black shorts and a black T-shirt. I put on my black adidas soccer socks and put my feet in my slides. I grab my bag and set it on the couch and bring my blanket and pillow back to my room. I throw it on my bed not bothering to fix it. I run into the bathroom to freshen up, that includes shaving, brushing my teeth, and making my hair look okay. It make sure that it looks good, but still messy. I walk to the kitchen after grabbing my bag from the couch and throw my cup in the sink.

Then Six and I head out. I'm about to close the door, but Six runs inside and grabs an air horn. I take out my phone and record through the open door. He puts his finger on the horn and I record their movements. I can hear screaming and I see the group jumping up scared. It is hilarious, they look at us and are too shocked to even glare at us. We smile and close the door before heading to the turf field.

When we get there we throw on our cleats and decide to juggle back and forth. We use every part of our body. We lose count after 500 but just keep going. When we see the team heading up, we stop and start stretching. Zeke and Uriah glare at us as I lead stretching. Six and I exchange glances and just start to crack up. Coach Amar looks at us weird so I show him, as well as the team, the video. We are all laughing as we finsih stretching and Zeke and Uriah are bright red in the face.

When we finish, he starts the drills. After we complete the drills he has us work on shooting for penalty kicks. Al hops in goal and we start. I score every time and notice that Six has only missed a few times. I bet our team will play better with her controling the midfield and feeding me the balls from up top. I know that we will work well together.

Practice ends and we go back to our rooms. Coach Amar said the roster should be posted on Friday. He said he's seen enough. He brought me over and said I would be captain again. As I'm lying on my bed in my apartment, I realize that there was one thing Six needed help with. It was strength. He is really short for his age. But that means that he is faster. He needs to build more muscle if he wants to do his best. Amar might not put him as the first 11 if he isn't strong enough. Which isn't necessarily his fault. I decided that I would talk to him about helping him. He listens to everything me or coach says anyway because you can tell that all he wants to do is make the team. But I can help but feel its for a different reason.

**So that's the chapter. Its a little peak inside of Four's head. Remeber to send me ideas. Thanks again, Asher!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up. I just got back from zip lining. It was awesome. I so recommend it. Unless you're afraid of heights. Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas, let me know in the comments. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, Asher.**

Six's Point of View:

I wake up early the next morning and hop in the shower. I take a quick one and hop back out. I wrap myself in a towel when I hear a knock on my door. I'm about to open it when I remember.

"Hold on." I yell. I quickly put on my wig and fix it. I'll make it better later. Then I wrap my chest and put on a T-shirt. I throw on boxers and shorts. I open the door to see Four.

"Hey." I say and sit on my bed leaving the door open so he can come in. He walks through the door and closes it behind him. He leans against the wall beside my door.

"Hey." he says.  
"Is there a reason that you are knocking on my door early in the morning, or..." I say trailing off at the end.  
"I noticed something that I can help with so that you definitely make the team."

This gets my attention. "What?" I say almost instantly.

"Your smaller then everyone on the team, and aren't the strongest. I can't make you taller, but I can make you stronger. It will definitely help you chances on making the team and will make you a better player. I can train you because Amar lets me use the gym whenever I want. So are you in?

"Yeah, definitely. When do we start?"  
"Are you good to start now."  
"Yup, lead the way."

I follow him out of my room and out the door. We head to the gym and he sets some stuff up. For the next few hours we train by using the punching bags and other things I don't know the name of. He even teaches me how to throw knives and fight, which is really cool. I concentrate on what he's teaching me, but I can't stop thinking how strong is. I mean, we do practice against each other but now, he's wearing a tight shirt and Im not focused on soccer, I have to be focused on him because he's teaching me. Plus, he's really good looking. Luckily, I'm able to block that out.

On our way back to our dorm, I get a phone call from my mom. I let it ring, knowing it has to be her because of the ringtone. Four looks at me, questionably.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" he asks.  
"Nah, it's just my mom. She's mad at me for something so I'll talk to her later when I'm not in public." I reply, lying. I can't talk to her, she'll wonder why Im speaking in a male voice. But the guilt is eating me alive lying to so many people so I'll probably tell her later on.

We walk inside and I head straight to the shower. I strip off and walk in the shower. I get a quick shower and then I just stand there, thinking about Dauntless. If this goes well, I'll be able to play Abnegation and then show them that its really me, a girl. Or, I could get into serious trouble. Well, I can't back out now.

I turn off then shower and keep the fan on. I dry off and wrap the towel around me. Then I take my phone for the sink and call my mom back. She answers on the third ring.

"Hello Beatrice. How are you?"

"Good mom. Um what did you need?"

"Oh I meant to tell you before I forgot again. There's a carnival this weekend and you have to go and help out."

"Okay," I sigh, "What will I be doing?"

"You're not gonna like it. You'll be running the kissing booth. Don't be mad at me. They signed you up for it not me. I'm not happy with it either."

I just stop and stare.

"Are you kidding me."

"Beatrice."

I take a deep breath. "Fine. Anyway there's something need to tell you. But it'd be better to tell you in person."

"Okay. How about the coffee shop?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later. Bye mom."

"Bye."

I hang up ad walk out of they bathroom and get dressed in my room. Then I look in the mirror. I look at my boy self and sigh. I run a hand through my hair and then walks up of my bedroom door.

I drive toward the shop down the road from Abnegation. This is gonna be great.

I park and sit there thinking about how I'm gonna do this. She's gonna be in there before me since she lives closer than I do.

I walk in and see her sitting there. I already look the opposite of Tris and I never looked like Caleb. I still don't. I walk over and sit down infront of her. She looks at weird and then realization covers her face.

"Beat-?"

"Six. I have a lot to tell you. What made you realize it was me?"

"Yeah, you do and I know my children. And it was the eyes and the way you looked at me. I just saw you in those clothes."

That's when I tell her everything.

She just looks at me shakes her head.

"I knew you'd do something stupid. I think I underestimated you a little. We knew you switched schools to play soccer, your father just thought it'd be Erudite because of your brother. I knew it'd be Dauntless. You never showed us the letter you got but I found it in your trash and it was on your computer when you went to go to the bathroom. Now tell me about your crush on Four."

"Wha-"

"Your eyes sparkled when you spoke about him."

I take out my phone and show her a picture of all of us 'guys' taking a picture.

I smile at the picture and my mom looks at me and smiles. I tell her some memories from school and she talks about her and dad and the stupid carnival. Soon I have to go and we hug.

"Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you too Six, good luck, I can't wait to see how it all unfolds."

"Me, not so much."

"It'll be fine. Remember you always have your father and I to help and you have Christina at school too, we're here for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's up. Here's the carnival scene. These next few chapters are going to be filled with drama. Anyway, thanks for the comments and reviews. I love you guys. Remember to send me your ideas. The scene you've all been asking for is coming up real soon, Asher.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Six/Tris' Point of View:_

Its morning we found out who made the soccer team. I already knew yesterday along with Zeke and Uriah because Four told us being captain and all. I made the team. I'm a starter. Our game against Abnegation is next Friday. I can't wait for it.

Yet here I am thinking about all the ways possible that a Friday could suck. This has got to be one of they worst. I found out the gang is going to the carnival as well. Just my luck right? They know I'm going and that Tris is going. I said I might go but now they are dragging there. And then Christina accidently lets it slip that my "sister" is going to be there too. So now they want to meet her and compare us. I said she was working at a booth and so we might not be able to but Chris said which booth so now I'm stuck. I'm gonna have to switch back and forth from Tris to Six. So now I'm laying on my bed talking to Christina and trying to figure out what to do.

"How about you bring a bag with your girl stuff in it and change in a porta potty or in the woods near by or something?" She says.

"I guess I'll have too." I hear a knock on the door.

"Yup, well good luck with that. I have to go uhh bye." She says quickly.

I don't end the call yet and neither does she. I hear the phone get tossed on the bed and the door opening.

"Hey Will." Chris says happy.

"Hey Chris, you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone and my purse." I start laughing. Christina is on a date with Will. Why didn't she tell me?

When the phone is picked up, I scream to the top of my lungs.

"Chrissy and Will, sitting in a tree, G. Fir-" The phone hangs up and I laugh.

Then I get a text.

_Christina: u can b such a child sometimes._

_Tris: thank u! U know u should learn to hang up the phone next time._

_Christina: I thought I did._

_Tris: well that didn't happen did it._

_Christina: I gotta go, ttyl._

_Tris: bye good luck on ur date. ;)_

_Christina: *rolls eyes*_

_Tris: *laughs*_

I toss my phone on my nightstand and fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I quickly get a shower and dress in my guy clothes. Then I grab some girl stuff and throw it in my bag. I hear a knock on the door.

"Open!" I yell. In comes the 3 boys.

"Are you good a pranking girls?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know, I guess."

"Good we want to prank the girls. Any ideas?"

I grab my notebook and turn to a clean page. Soon we are listing ideas and Uriah is circling around my room, thinking.

"How about we do the one whe- OH MY FUCKIN GOD IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Uriah yells and then laughs like crazy.

"What?" I say. He picks it up and I laugh along with the guys. He found a tampon. Oh wait, SHIT! What do I say?

"Six, why do you have a tampon?" Four asks.

"It's my sister's. You know, they're good for nose bleeds. I have a sensitive nose so this gets all of the blood." I almost laugh at this lie. Lying is becoming easier and easier. I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

"Okay then." Zeke says still laughing with Uriah. Four ansI ars the only ones that calmed down. And they will not stop laughing. It's kinda annoying now.

* * *

Once we get to the carnival, I go straight to the woods saying I have to pee but I don't feel like waiting to go in a porta potty. They buy it and I head off. I get changed and come back out of the woods as myself. I see my mom and head over to her.

"There you are. Your shift is in 5 minutes, you better hurry." She tells me. I hug her and head over to the booth. I sit down and take a deep breath and wait for the next girl to finish her shift.

* * *

_Four's Point of View:_

We wait for about five minutes and then leave. We didn't want to long for Six because we wanted to see Tris. We were all curious. As we head over to the booth, I see Lauren currently handling the kissing booth. I've had a crush on her since the beginning of the year. She's one of the only girls who doesn't have a crush on me. And she's actually nice and isn't a slut, but she is hot. Zeke pats me on the back and I head over there.

I wait in line and see this kid making out with her infront of me. It's hilarious. Soon he's pulled away by the next person who's going to take Lauren's spot. Ugh. I'm about to say something but she already left. And the new girl sits down. She looks up and her face is full of shock. Mine is too.

Its Six's sister. Oh my god, she looks way better then in the picture on his phone. And that's something if I thought she was hot on the phone. She's gorgeous. Yet she has no makes up on. It makes her seem real.

I put my money on the table and she takes it.

* * *

_Six/Tris' Point for View:_

I tap the girl infront of me on the shoulder and pull her back. She smile sat me graciously. It's Lauren. She's actually one of those really pretty girls whose nice and not a slut. Maybe that's why the line for the booth was so long.

"Thank you so much. I thought he'd never stop." She whispers.

"No problem. I can't believe my mom signed me up for this."

"Same. Well good luck. At Least its only for 30 minutes."

"Yup, I'll be counting down the minutes."

"No one would blame you, I did the same thing. See ya."

"Bye."

I sit down and look at the next person in line. _Oh shit!_

I remove the shock from my face and take his money. I can tell he wanted to kiss Lauren. I look down and then look up at him. This is so awkward and we technically don't know each other. I look over and see the whole gang next to the booth. I make eye contact with Christina and she just laughs. They look at her weird and she says nothing. All she does is quiet down. I turn back to Four and give him a small smile.

Slowly, we both lean in. I don't know who actually leans forward and connects our lips but it happens. Slowly, the kiss becomes more than just a stupid kiss. I add more force and so does he. I'm actually enjoying it. We don't stop. I think we've been kissing for at least a minute. A kid taps him on the shoulder but I can feel his hand move, slapping the boy away. I smile at that and soon break the kiss. But I smile at him again. He smiles back and someone comes up behind me pushing Four back. I look behind me and see Robert. He starts yelling all of this shit at Four. Saying how he can't mess with his girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I scream.

"You know we've always liked each other. Why do you think I was always mean to you. I thought it was nothing but a crush but I know it's more than that." Robert says.

"Robert, I don't like you, if anything, I hate you. You've always been a bitch in Abnegation to me and you made fun of me when I wanted to try's out for the boys team."

He comes up close to me and Four grabs him before he can touch me.

"Get the hell of me!" Robert yells.

"Then get the hell away from her. Obviously she doesn't like you." I smile at Four.

Robert goes to punch Four but I tackle him. And hit him in the head. Robert shoves me off and Four punches Robert in the gut and then the face but Robert manages to hit Four in the nose, making it bleed. Four stumbles back but goes full force running straight into Robert and tackling him onto the ground. I watch as the booth wall breaks and Four gets up pulling Robert with him and shoving him back into the booth crashing it down. Meanwhile, I was already out of the booth. I guess I'm don't my shift. Zeke grabs Four pulling him away and one of Robert's friends grabs Robert helping him up. My mom comes and yells at the boys and then comes over to me, asking if I'm alright. I lust laugh in response. Four looks at me and smiles and I smile back making eye contact with him. Christina does up to me, smirking, and my mom nudges me and shakes her head. I'm still smiling.

_What the hell just happened?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's the next chapter. This has a lot of drama in it. I loved all of your reviews and comments. Anyway, I hope you like it, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Send me your ideas. And remember to review follow and favorite the story, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Tris/Six's Point of View:

I come back to our dorm after getting dressed into my guy clothes. I'm still laughing at the thought of what happened. I enter my room and stop in my tracks. Four is laying on my bed with a tampon up his nose. I start cracking up and he just looks at me.

"Sorry, I just didn't think I'd walk in here to see this."

"Oh yeah, my nose is bleeding from the fight. Did you hear about it?"

"Yeah, I saw Tris at the carnival and she told me. Everything."

"I'm sorry about the ki-"

"Oh yeah, she umm, how do I put this? Uhh, she, uhh she likes you. I would do one off those brother talks but I know she can handle herself. But still, if you hurt her your dead."

"How do you know if I like her?"

"Chrissy told me. She doesn't lie about this stuff and she always has a knack for finding out who likes who."

He nods. Well I better go into my room. He pulls out the tampon making me have to hold in a laugh. He leaves the room and I head into the shower. While I'm in the shower, I hear the door open. This bathroom has a clear door!

"Hey can I borrow your sh- oh shit. What the fuck. Six? Tris?"

"Hey Four." I smile nervously.

"I'm just gonna..." He trails off. He closes the door and let out a breath I didnt know I was holding.

I finish up quickly and head out of them shower. I dry myself off and head out into my room. Zeke's with Shauna and Urih is with Marlene. So I put on sweatpants and a T-shirt. And put my hair in a wig. Maybe something happened and he saw something different or oh who am I kidding. I walk out and see Four on the couch with his hand in his hair and he's leaning forward, staring at the blank TV.

"Hey Four, soo... You know."

"Yeah and can I just ask, what the hell is going on!?"

So I tell him everything. He seems to calm down but you can tell he's slightly mad. I don't blame him.

"Please don't tell anyone. I've worked so hard to keep this secret. It's just, I just wanted to show the men's Abnegation that a girl can play on a boy's team. I don't mean any harm."

"I just need a few moments." He says, getting up and going towards his room. But then he stops and smiles. "I always knew you seemed a little weird and awkward to be a guy. And that your just really short and small." I smile too and he walks back over.

"How did no one figure it out?" He says.

"I have no idea." I say. We both laugh.

"Did you really mean what you said back in your room?" He asks. I think back Oh.

"Yeah. So do you really like Tris?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yeah."

And then we kiss. It's like the one at the booth but better. He knows everything now. I'm glad to get it off my chest. The kiss is so passionate that I don't want to stop. I can't.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maybe I can.

I turn around and my wig falls on the floor.

"SIX? FOUR? OH MY GOD TRIS!?" Zeke and Uriah both scream.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?!" Zeke yells.

So I tell them the same story I told Four. In the middle off her story, they sit down. By the end they are shocked.

"Wait so let me get this straight. I've been living with a girl?" Uriah asks.

"Yup."

"And who all knows?" Zeke asks.

"You guys and Christina." They nod.

"How did we not know?" Zeke says.

"Four asked the same thing. I don't know." They all laugh.

"So you and Four, huh." Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows. Four and I laugh.

"I don't know what we are but-" Four starts.

"Let's watch a movie." I saw. Four smiles at me anxI smile back. Zeke and Uriah pretend to not have seen it.

Zeke grabs the remote and scrolls through guide. We pick a movie and we have a silent and sorta awkward night.

* * *

The next morning we're all still on the couch. We all decided to go to the gym. Four would help me workout like always and Zeke and Uriah would either help or do something else. Maybe I'll fight them.

I get dressed as Six and come back out to the living room. I whistle really loudly and then scream at them to wake up.

"Dude, Six, I didn't know you could whistle. That's so cool."

"Thanks Zeke."

"Umm do we call you Six or Tris? And are we gonna tell the girls?" Uriah asks.

I didn't really think about that.

"Umm, when we're alone or I'm a girl, you can call me Tris, but if we're out and I'm dressed as Six, call me Six. I don't know if we should tell the girls. I guess one of you are going to accidently let it slip anyway. So I assume you guys aren't gonna tell on my and I'm gonna get to play in the game?" I ask.

"No we're not gonna tell on you." Four says. "But this ends after the game against Abnegation. Then we can see where your going and maybe you'll be allowed to stay on the boys team or have to go to the girls team. Or you might have to leave Dauntless all together."

"Thanks guys. Now go get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

They head into their rooms and I head into the kitchen. I decide to make chocolate chip pancakes. So I get out all of the ingredients and set them on the counter. Then I begin to make it. When they come back we all start eating and talking.

"So that's why your a good cook, your a girl." Uriah laughs.

"Guys can cook too." I say.

"Yes but not college guys who would rather spend money and head out to breakfast."

"Whatever." I reply.

"Yo, if Tris leaves who will cook breakfast?!" Zeke asks.

"I can always come back and cook you guys breakfast. Just not everyday."

"Oh good, we would've died."

"Yup." I laugh.

* * *

When we get to the gym, we immediately start on the punching bags. They are definitely stronger than I am. But I'm faster and smaller so that could help me. Four gives me a few tips and then we start fighting.

Zeke looks around before speaking.

"Don't you think its gonna be a little weird fighting a girl?" He says too Four.

"Only if you make it be." I reply. He laughs.

"What about you?" He asks me.

"Only if I make it be. But I've been wrestling with Four and playing with your team so, I'll be fine." I reply.

Four and Zeke decide to start and I'll be fighting Uriah after them. They circle each other throwing punches and blocking. Soon Four fakes a punch and kicks Zeke in the leg knocking him down. Four jumps on Zeke and pins him there for 10 seconds before getting up.

Uriah and I replace them it goes on about the same. He throws a punch and I duck or block it. Then I'll throw a punch and he'll block it. Then he decides to run at me but I side step and turn around. I go to kick him but he grabs my foot and brings me down. He sits on me but leaves my legs free. That's a mistake. It's 8 seconds and I use my feet to kick him off of me. I follow him and tackle him to the ground. I hold down his arms and feet but he's strong enough to shove me off. So I struggle but am able to keep him there for 7 seconds. He almost gets free but I move my leg and push my knee into a spot in his leg that keeps him from getting up. But at 9 seconds he gets his arms free and pushes me off of him. I keep my grip on him firm and push him down for one last second before he shoves me off. YESS!

"That was harder than I thought to fight you." Uriah says. I just laugh.

I stay on they mats and Zeke joins me. It goes on for five minutes but he just has way more strength than me. And he's pretty quick. So obviously he wins. Four and Uriah replace us and the same things happens. Four is just way stronger and smarter than Uriah. So Four wins.

Zeke and Uriah fight next so I talk to Four in the mean time. Zeke wins, being the older brother he is not letting Uriah be able too brag about winning. So Zeke went full strength and got him in under a minute. Four and I are next. I decide to go all out.

He comes at me and I side step. I put my foot out and trip him but he doesn't lose his balance. He just smiles at me. He kicks my feet out from under me and shoves me to to ground. He comes to hold me down but I roll over at the last second and use my foot to push him down. I pun him but he turns us over. Using his strength, I keep us going until I'm ontop. So he pushes up and pins me forward in front of him and keeps me there for 10 seconds.

"I taught you well." He says to me. I smile at him and he helps me up. We decide to go out for icecream. When we enter the dorm, with ice cream in hand, I take off my wig and thrown to in my room. I'm about to come out into the living room but I hear voices.

"Hey do you guys want to have a movie night or something?" Shauna.

"Sure." Nice going Zeke.

"Ok, I'll go get Six." Marlene says.

"Umm, Six isn't here." Four says. Thank god.

"But I just heard his door close." Mar says.

My door opens and in comes Marlene and Shauna. I'm in my boy clothes and my hairs down and my wig is in my hand. _Oh shit_.

"Way to break the news, Tris." I whisper. "Surprise? I say louder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys what's up. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm trying to finish the story before school starts. My other stories are gonna have to wait for this one to me finished. I'm going to focus on this one until it's finished. The Abnegation game will probably be in the next 2 chapters and then I'll have an epilogue. Unless you guys have any ideas to add to the story. So if I get a good idea that happens before the big game it'll make the story longer. I think I'm going to watch She's the Man to see if there's anything I want to add. So give me ideas! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tris/Six's Point of View:

_Previously-_

_When we enter the dorm, with ice cream in hand, I take off my wig and thrown to in my room. I'm about to come out into the living room but I hear voices._

_"Hey do you guys want to have a movie night or something?" Shauna._

_"Sure." Nice going Zeke._

_"Ok, I'll go get Six." Marlene says._

_"Umm, Six isn't here." Four says. Thank god._

_"But I just heard his door close." Mar says._

_My door opens and in comes Marlene and Shauna. I'm in my boy clothes and my hairs down and my wig is in my hand. Oh shit._

_"Way to break the news, Tris." I whisper. "Surprise? I say louder._

They just stare at me like I'm crazy. Which I guess I am.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Shauna asks. She's surprising calm.

I see Christina and the boys come in Christina looks shocked and the boys looked scared. Probably because I'm glaring at them right now. I sit on my bed and Chris and the guys sit next to me. Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Will are standing against the wall, looking really suspicious. Well this is great. I just meet Will today and he has no idea what is going on. I mean we talk during soccer but that's it. He's been so caught up in school work and I've been hanging with Four.

"So umm, I don't know how to say this but I'll just start by saying, Tris and Six are the same person. So me. I've been dressing as a boy named Six so I could make the boys soccer team after they cut the girls Abnegation team and wouldn't let girls try out for the guys." A pretty good start. Then I say everything else. All up to the carnival. They are still shocked.

"I can't really be pissed at you because I don't know you that well. Plus, your doing something to show that girls can play too so, we should all just start over." Lynn says.

Everyone nods. We go into the living area and grab a seat. I take over my chair and everyone finds a seat on the couch, love seat, or the floor.

"So what game should we play first. How about never have I ever?" I ask. Everyone agrees.

I walk into the kitchen and grab beers for everyone. Then I walk back in and toss everyone one and sit back down.

"Ok, never have I ever watched porn." I say. Zeke and Uriah take a sip. I just laugh and shake my head.

"Never have I ever streaked?" Chris says looking at me. I take a sip. Everyone looks at me.

"Christina and I would play truth or dare with friends from high school. Anyway, she dared me to streak across the neighborhood. It was dark out so I figured, what the hell?"

They nod.

Marlene's next. "Never have I ever smoked weed." Zeke takes a drink.

"I was curious." He says defending himself.

"Ok, never have I ever finished an entire jawbreaker." Lynn says. Uriah and Zeke take a drink.

"We wanted to see which of us could finish it first." Uriah says. "Never have I ever read an entire Harry Potter book." Me, Christina, Four, Will, Shauna, and Mar take a drink.

"Never have I ever gone skydiving." Shauna says. Everyone except Four and her take a drink.

"We have to take you guys." Zeke says. I nod along with everyone else.

It takes Zeke a while to think. "Never have I ever peed in public." Uriah takes a drink.

"Zeke scared me after we went to the movies to see a scary movie." Uriah looks down.

"Never have I ever grabbed an electric fence." Will says. No one takes a drink.

"I don't think I've ever seen an electric fence." I say.

"Yeah same." Chris says.

"Never have I ever been on TV." Four says. No one takes a drink.

"We will be for this game though." I say. The guys nod.

I get up and walk into my room. I grab my blanket because it's really cold. I walk back in everyone has wide eyes. I look around wondering what everyone's worried about when I see Peter standing at the door looking at me. I look back at him with wide eyes and he runs off. Four and Zeke go to chase him but I grab their shoulders before anything happens.

"Just let him go. Maybe he won't tell or coach won't believe him. Let's get back to the game."

We play truth or dare instead. I block everything out, just thinking about what's gonna happen.

"Tris!?" Chris yells.

"Sorry, what?"

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor. I'm not in the mood for dare right now." I say. She frowns at me. But then it quickly changes into a smile.

"Who do you like?" Did I mention that I left the part about Four out.

I look at Four and he smirks at me. So do the guys beside Will.

"Number four on the guys soccer team." I say.

"That's not fair, we won't know until the game next Friday. Tell us his name." Shauna says.

I keep a straight face saying this. "I don't know his real name, coach just yells out four and the players call him four. He's really mysterious."

The girls except Lynn frown. "I guess you'll find out at the game." I say. "Now I have to go to bed so you guys better leave. Bye!"

I shove them out the door and Will and Lynn stay behind for a second.

"I'm not stupid. I play on the girls team. That was smart though. I won't say anything until the game." Lynn smiles at me.

"Yeah, it was so hard not to laugh. That was a great cover." Will nudges my shoulder. "I'll be surprised if Christina doesn't try to get it out of me. I'll keep your secret safe until then."

They leave and Four puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I can't wait for everyone to know that you mine." He says and walks off to his room followed by Zeke and Uriah laughing to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I hit chapter 10. I don't own anything, not Divergent or She's the Man, although I wish I did. I just watched the ending of She's the Man so I could watch the game. Duke is mad at Viola during the game. But everyone knows that Tris is a girl so they're just not gonna be mad at each other. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Four's Point of View:

The game against Abnegation is tomorrow. I'm so pumped to beat them. Especially after that kissing booth incident. Tris told me that was Robert, Abnegation's keeper. I never liked him. He's their captain so he's always annoying. He tries to get in your head and everything. It never worked in me but it is always annoying. I guess he does a good job. He's a good keeper too, I'll give him that.

All week we've been training for this game. We usually play them in the championship but this year they're in our bracket so we play them first. I just wished Tris was able to play in a game with guys to get used to the physical stuff before she plays in the big game. I hope she does fine.

Today, the team rests so we don't get hurt for the game. We always have a rest day the day before games. So I was thinking the whole gang could go out to the mall or something. I get dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt. Then I put on my black high tops and a black leather jacket. I come out I of my room and into the kitchens I grab some breakfast.

I walk in and see Tris cooking food.

"Watcha making?" I ask.

"French Toast."

"Mmm!" I say.

"Wana make drinks?" She asks me.

I nod and gee idea to make smoothies. I get out the ingredients and then blend it together. Tris splits the french toast between four plates. I split the smoothie into four cups. Then I put one next to each plate set on the island. I use the strawberries from the smoothie and use them and whip cream to put on the French toast. Then we walk into the other rooms. Tris goes in Uri's and I go in Zeke's. I take the pillow from under his head stirring him and then I hit him with it until he gets up.

"What the hell Four?"

"Tris and I made French toast. If you don't want it, I know Uriah will eat it." He gets up and starts to get dressed. I walk out, closing the door and see Tris eating in kitchen with Uriah.

When Zeke comes out we just eat and talk and make plans. We decide to go to the mall, watch a movie, and then head to a restaurant.

Tris texts all of the girls and we head to the mall.

I'm driving and Tris is sitting in the passenger seat. She decided to change into "Six" in case anyone saw her there.

We walk with starbucks and bags in our hands going from store to store. It's kinda boring. Tris is happy though. But that's because shes dressed as a guy. Meaning she can't get dragged into the girly stores. Christina was sad but when she saw Victoria Secret she had a huge smile and ran in. Tris just laughed. You could tell she was relieved too.

When we finish at the mall we head to the movies. Suddenly, Tris runs from the group and runs into the game area. I follow her and turn around to see what caught her attention.

Peter, Eric, Drew, Molly, and Nita. Peter. Peter saw her as Tris a few days ago. I turn before he sees us and we wait until they turn around to by food. Then we walk into the theatre of Fantastic Four. The girls wanted to see Paper Towns. But Tris stuck with the guys sayings FF would be better. We walk in and sit in the back row. Just then Peter and his friends walk in.

Peter looks up and locks eyes with Tris. Then brings his group to the back row where we are. They sit beside us and we get quiet.

"Hey how's it going Tri-Six sorry. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, for now. I have a special surprise for you at halftime though _Six._ I hope you like it. I know ill enjoy it." Peter says with a smirk. Then him and his group get up and leave. Tris just sits there and watches the movie silently. We leave and head out to eat.

Tris is silent during dinner only acknowledging us with a nod or shake of the head. We head home and she goes straight to her room. I leave her be even though I want to comfort her. I know she needs space right now and I respect that. We all watch a movie and then the girls and Will leave. Will lives in a dorm for two with his friend Al. I go to my room to think.

_What the hell is Peter going to do? No matter what, Tris will play in that game._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll. This is the most I've ever updated. Anyway, today's game day. What's Peter gonna do? Well, your about to find out? Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, Asher.**

Chapter 11

Tris/Six's Point of View:

* * *

Despite being sick to my stomach last night, I had a pretty good sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to play if I was tired. But everytime I try to block it out, last nights events come back to me. _WHAT THE HELL IS PETER GONNA DO TODAY! _I wish I knew why he came to the apartment anyway.

I walk into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I brush my teeth and then head back into my room. I put on the wig and fix it and do the rest of my routine to make me look like a guy. I get dressed in my jersey and shorts and then I put on my black socks. Our jersey is black with some red in our small logo on the front. Our name and number are on the back. Prior number 6. I put my slides on and keep my socks rolled down.

I grab my bag and make sure my shin guards, cleats, ball, and away jersey are in there. Then I walk out and head straight to the kitchen to grab my water. I make a smoothie to fill me up but not to where it makes me sick for the game. The boys are in there grabbing a quick breakfast. I run to the bathroom so I don't have to go before the game.

When we're finished everything we head out together and go straight to the locker room. Even though I don't want to go in the men's locker room room, I know I have to. I take a deep breathe and walk in and Zeke laughs.

Luckily everyone got dressed back at their dorms. The coach comes in a few minutes later and starts to give us a small speech. Four says some words but then we head out before everyone gets in the stadium. We are early to get ready.

Because this is an important game, against our rivals, the cheerleaders are here to do face paint. Some random cheerleader comes up to me and does the same design all the guys have. Red on one side and black stripes on the other. Then we head back into the lockers room and use the bathroom, and do whatever we have to do. I went before we left so I wouldn't have to go. So I just put in my shine guards and put on my cleats.

We have ten minutes until the game so we stretch in the locker room and do whatever we have to do to get ready. The coach comes in and gives us a big speech. Again Four says a few words and then we head out. We line up in number order, with Four in the front with coach and then the order. The crowd cheers and then we get on the field. The cheering stops and we huddle up. Coach Amar goes to talk to the ref and Coach Black. We stand behind Four and wait until captains are called. I watch as Four and Robert make their way to the referees. I see the main referee motion for Robert to make the call.

"Heads." He says.

"Heads it is."

"We'll stay as we are."

"Good game gentleman." The referee says and moves away.

I see Robert mash something to Four and then walk backwards to his team. Four just stays calm and quiet and backs away slowly. Then he turns around and motions for us to get in a huddle around him. We do and he starts talking.

"I ain't got much to say to you, except for who's gonna bring that blood and pain!" His voice gets louder for every word he says.

"Dauntless!" We say.

"Who's gonna bring that blood and pain." He yells. We tell in response and get ready on the field.

The main 11 stay on, including me, and we start the game. I get in my position and wait for the referee's whistle.

"Keeper?" He points to our keeper and Al raises his arm. "Keeper?" He says to Robert and Robert raises his arm. The referee blows the whistle and Four taps it to Eric who plays it back to the defense. I watch as Abnegation starts to fill our half of the field. I get open between two players. Zeke gets the ball from Will and plays it to me. I sen it down the line to Four who plays it to Edward. He takes a shot but Robert makes a great save. The game goes on, with both teams taking a ton of shots. Soon the half is over and I've played really well. We start to head to the locker rooms but Principal Max stops us.

"Shit." I say to Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will. They look at me sadly. Obviously Peter would be worse and get Max instead of Amar. Just my luck.

Max has a microphone and walks over to us.

"Is there a problem?" Amar says.

"Unfortunately yes, there is. Six care to explain?"

Everyone looks at me, Peter smirks and winks in my direction. I glare at him and look up in the stands to see Christina with her eyes wide. She catches my glance and nods her head to me. I see my parents looking at. My dad being confused and my mom smiling at me. I thought my mom would have told my dad.

"Explain what?" I say.

"Fine, I'll just have to say it instead. Attention everyone, Six here, is a girl." Everyone starts laughing.

"Uh, I'm a boy!" I say yelling into the mic.

"Prove it, _Tris_!" Peter comes up to me interfering.

"Yeah, I can't do that." I say biting my lip.

I take off my wig, slowly, and everything else and smile.

"Hey guys?" I say nervously.

"I'm gonna have a chat with your parents."

"My mom knows already." I say.

"Well, I still need to talk to them." Max replies and leaves.

"What happens now Four?" Gabe asks.

Four smiles at me. "As coach says, be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness." I see Coach Amar smile a little. "Some have greatness thrust apon them. I thinks the best chance for us to be great today, is to have you play." I smile at him and the team yells and claps in agreement.

"No, no playing. You have to forfeit. There's no girls in this league. Here, look in the manual." Coach Black says handing Coach Amar the referee's manual.

Coach Amar takes it and pretends to look at it. Then, he rips it up.

"What manual? We here at Dauntless, don't discriminate based on gender." Amar says poking Black in the shoulder.

"Alright, that's gonna bruise, fine. You really think you can beat us with a girl on your team." Abnegation laughs.

"This should be fun." Robert says looking at me laughing.

"Go." Black orders pushing Robert away. "I get to say the last words not you." Then Abnegation walks away and we cheer. I smile at Amar as I walk past him and he winks and claps me on the back as we run back onto the field.

Instead of going to the locker room, both teams head back on to the field. Abnegation has tap. The referee blows the whistle and they tap the ball. We start to pressure the team as they pass the ball around.

Finally, Uriah steps in and takes the ball. He fakes one of Abnegation's players and sends the ball up to Peter. Peter does a give and go with Eric and then tries to take a shot but misses the net.

The ball is kicked from the 6" and played to one of Abnegation's players. I step in and trap the ball playing it to Zeke. Zeke plays it to Four. He turns around defending the ball and juggles it a few times until he bicycle kicks it straight into the net. Robert had no idea that was coming. I go up and high five the guys as we surround Four. Uriah does a back flip and we run to our positions.

The game goes on, possession of the ball switching from team to team. When the ball is in there half everyone comes up leaving Will and Uriah the only players back. Peter gets they all and hogs it. A few players come at him making him lose the ball. They break out of their half and they fake around Will and pass it behind Uriah to another player. They take a shot and hit it right last Al.

They cheer as we walk back to our positions.

"Nice work, dumbass!" Four says to Peter.

In the 85th minute. I make a great run down the linen overlapping Four. He plays me the ball and as I'm about to take a shot, a random player comes up from behind me and slide tackles me. I manage to get the ball away so he doesn't get it. Instead he gets me. I fall to the ground and the referee blows the whistle. I look up and see him raising a red card. Yes! A penalty kick.

The team surrounds the box as I set up the ball on the mark. Robert says different things to get in my head. I just ignore them, smile at him, and breathe. The referee blows the whistle signaling I can kick. I aim and kick the ball to the top right hand corner. It goes there but unfortunately, so does Robert.

He knocks it away and Four heads it up in the air. I turn slightly and volley it into the top left hand corner out of Roberts reach. He dives for it but misses. He flips around the pole and lands on his stomach. He pounds the ground, frustrated. I scream and the team surrounds me cheering. We head back to our positions and finish the game.

After the final whistle the team runs on the field and so do all of the Dauntless students. I run up to my parents and the principal. Four, Zeke, and Uriah run up to me and hug me before leaving.

"The team seems to like you." Principal Max says.

I smile.

"I've talked to your parents and we have agreed that you can stay at Dauntless on the men's team. Your are in your second year of this school. I see you've been in the boys dorm so you haves to move to a girls dorm. I know of 4 girls who want to transfer to a five room dorm so that you can stay with them." I smile.

"Thank you so much. Who are the girls?" I ask.

"That'd be us! Hey new roomie!" I turn around to see Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. I run and give them a hug. Principal Max leaves and I cheer.

I see Robert walking away with his friend. I see him look at me so I smile and wave innocently. He glares and walks faster away. Th girls laugh. It feels good to have that secret off my chest.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Next chapter is going to be the epilogue. If you have any ideas for another chapter or for the epilogue let me know in the comments. Be sure to review, follow if you already and haven't, and to favorite the story. Thanks for all of your supports, Asher.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter! I know a lot of you are sad that it's over. There isn't really a way to continue the story but I re watched She's the Man and forgot some scenes. So I was thinking about having the group together talking about those "flashbacks". So I had not written them down. Remember to check out my other stories. I want to thank everyone for the supports. Just reviewing a chapter or favoriting and following a story helps. I love you guys, Asher!**

* * *

Chapter 12 (last chapter)

Robert's Point of View:

I've been so pissed since the game against Dauntless. The reason we just played for third place is stupid. They got to move on because they beat us. And all because of Tris. Obviously, we won third. But now my team is here watching the championship game waiting for it to be over so we can get our medals. I'm dreading every minute watching Tris play. I'm rooting for Erudite. I just hope Dauntless doesn't win. I bet if we played them again we would win. It's just, having Tris play was so unexpected. Whatever, next year, Dauntless is going down!

* * *

Tris' Point of View:

I tackle Tobias and the team follows in pursuit. The referee blows the whistle three times signaling that Dauntless won the league due to penalty kicks against Erudite. Eric, Zeke, Edward, Tobias, and I took the kicks. We all scored. Erudite got 4/5 in. On their fifth shot, Al made a great save so it was all up to Four to score and would win. He's great under pressure though. Over the past 2 months we've gotten closer. So I know his name and his past and he knows all about me.

Living in the same dorm with Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah really helped us bond in ways you wouldn't know. Although everyone knows my secret about being Six, people still call me that. It's like a new nickname.

The team lines up and the crowd cheers as Abnegation gets third place. Then Erudite steps up to get this r second place medals. Jeanine Mathews got a job as principal of Erudite some time near the beginning of the year. She's also Erudite's soccer coach. Finally, they announce Dauntless and we walk up. The crowd gets louder and I hear people screaming. We all get our medals from the league and I can't stop smiling. Four comes up last getting his medal. They hand him the trophy and he carries it to the center of the front row. He motions me next to him and I grab it.

"On three!" He says.

"1...2...3" we yell and on three I feel someone lift me up so the trophy go higher in the air because I'm so short. I look behind me to see Uriah lifting me on his shoulders. I scream and hold up the trophy. The crowd is cheering and so are we.

* * *

The group makes it back to the guy's dorm. Or my old one. Some of my stuff is here though. All of the girl are. We keep some of our stuff in my old room so when we stay over night or something. And Will spends more time here than at his dorm with Al. We would hang out with Al sometimes but he's just awkward and not fun. He changes everytime we see him too. But he hangs out with Peter and them. Will's been thinking about changing dorms too. But then we all decided that over Christman break we would move out of the dorms and get apartments in the Hancock building that's not too far from here.

I walk into my old room and put my soccer bag and stuff away. I keep on my jersey and shorts because I don't feel like changing. It's not like the guys at changing either.

I walk back in the living room and see everyone sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Just about how you and Christina got some friends to act like they liked you so we would think you were cool. It was hilarious." Zeke says. "So then at the Pit, you know our favorite restaurant, us guys are stating their talking and eating when "Six" comes over and sits down. At first we're thinking whys he sitting their. He's so awkward and acts like a girl. But then, this girl comes over and is like, 'Hey Six' and she's twirling her hair in her finger and batting her eyes at him. Then she starts flirting. I look over at Four and he has his mouth wide open and he's just as confused as I am. Then "Six" sits back down and another girl comes. Followed but a third girl. Then "Six" acts like nothing happened. It was so cool and we thought he was so popular so we know he had to be in the group. But knowing that Christina and Tris tricked us, it's so funny. Who were those girls?"

"Friends from Abnegation. They were on the girls team and wanted my plan to work just as much as I did. When Susan found out one day, I was surprised. I thought she would hate the idea but she didn't." I say laughing.

"Oh and remember the time during practice that "Six" got hit in the balls. I cringed but "Six" just stopped. And then it's like Tris remembered and was like screaming and groaning and fell to the ground. Now we know that was Tris it's hilarious. You almost forgot to groan there." Uriah laughs.

"Oh my god, remember the party. That's why you looked like a girl, I was so suspicious after that. You sounded like a girl. Now I know why." Four says.

"We had some great moments!" I say. Everyone laughs and nods their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Okay that's it. I know it's short but I think that's a good place to stop. Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing the story:**

**Willowxox, ****JodiCatherine, ****daniagogo, ****divergentstart101, ****IrisVhia, ****46alltheway, ****Divergentlover16000, ****SK92Divergent, ****EliSoccerGirl16, ****B00ksL0ver, ****Lucymllr, ****TrisTobyUri, ****FactionDistrictDemiGod, ****Rensie, ****The Girl With 4 Fears, ****Blue Alaskan Wolf, ****fish337, ****FearGodsAlone,**

**and I especially want to thank petite-yoyo for helping with some ideas. Check out her account and stories.**

**I want to thank the following guests who reviewed as well:**

**Lily, ****Joni, ****Jake, ****Sam, ****Unknown, ****Zoo E. Turtle, ****Kirsten, ****Urlilsis, ****Maria, ****LiveLaughLauren,**

**and to all who reviewed as guests. Sorry I don't know your names or anything :)**

**Shout Out to all the people who followed and/or favorited the story:**

**1amDivergent, 101Fangirl101, AlexandriaTC, B00ksL0ver, BeBraveDivergents, Blue Alaskan Wolf, Booklover0629, Booklover280798, Brooke Book, Charlette Rebelle, DauntlessCakeLover1, DauntlessPopTarts, DivergantLover16000, DivergentLover1046, DivergentPansycake46, Divergentmockingjay711, DumbestBlonde, EpicWolves, EveryoneLovesUri, Exuperance18, FactionDistrictDemiGod, FearGodsAlone, Flynn, Fours girl123, Fourtrisudamnsexy, Heywhatchadoing, KeepCalmAndReadAndWrite, Ks972, Lucymllr, Megb334, Neith Eaton Everdeen, Otp4, PansycakeHere, Rensie, Rhii xx, Sk92Divergent, TrisTobyUri, Wendy37, Willowxox, akamberg, badass4ever, ball-is-lilfe, coriia, daniagogo, .15.11, divergentstar101, fearisalie, frozendivergentlover, ikx6, jayy9luv, kitty102202, mjsartgirl, 18, parten340, petite-yoyo, pielover4610, popan006, porgury, sabe96, shailegion, sparklingglitter, thisnamesucks4, trispreaton, wiggly82, xxxRising-Chocoholicxxx, Abbykeys, Canadian Divergent, JodiCatherine, ThatOneOtherPerson, ais116, sk13132**

**This is the last chapter. I loved writing this story. Be sure to check out my other stories. They will be finished. The story I'm probably going to focus my time on for now until I finish is Five Bands, One Week. Thanks again, Asher!**


End file.
